Over the Edge
by SilverStarlight7
Summary: The blackness is such a welcoming sight after years of hurt and pain.....with just one step she could finally see them again..... EdxWin
1. Edge of the Ocean

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Edge of the Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

A gust of wind wrapped itself around her body blowing her hair in front of her face. She closed her eyes tightly breathing in the smell of the ocean. She walked slowly to the edge of the cliff, opening her eyes to look at the jagged rocks below. A wave of sadness fell upon her as she reached the edge. There was nothing left for her here, her heart was lost, her mind tired. A tear trickled down her face as she gazed at the horizon. They were gone, everyone who she had loved so dearly. Her heart ached as images of her parents, grandma and dog raced through her mind. Finally an image of Ed and Al settled itself into her thoughts. They were gone…..they would not return from the gate. She had thought for years that they would come back, that they would somehow bring back the happiness that she had once felt. But they didn't come; her house was not a home, for there was no longer anyone to come home to. Winry brushed away the tears and smiled, for the first time in years she would be seeing her parents again. Winry closed her eyes; she didn't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

Very short intro

R&R

Amy


	2. You're Not Alone

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're Not Alone**

* * *

Edward Elric smiled as he walked up the path that led to the one person he had been dying to see. Al was by his side his face flushed with excitement. It had been 7 years since they had been stuck on the other side of the gate. Ed grinned, he had grown taller, he thought about how happy Winry was going to be when she found out. Although it truly wasn't fair Ed thought to himself as he stared at his younger brother. Once Al was returned to his body it seemed like he couldn't stop growing. It was painstakingly clear, no matter how much he denied it, he was always going to be the shorter of the two. The corners of Eds mouth turned up as he gazed at his younger brother who no longer wore the mistakes of their past.

Before long they could see a house in the distance. Ed frowned as they closed in on the house he had been dreaming about. The paint was peeling and the grass had been left to grow wildly in every direction. Cautiously they approached the front door. Reaching up to knock his knuckles had barely touched the wood when the door slowly creaked open. Ed swallowed hard, it was apparent that no one had lived in this house for quite some time. Peering inside Ed saw that dust and cobwebs had claimed every inch of the entryway. Moving into the front hallway he heard Al call out behind him, "Winry...Granny Pinako?"

There was no answer, "Al, I don't think they're here." Ed crouched down to pick up a broken picture frame. He brushed off the dust to reveal the young smiling faces of Winry, Al and himself. Ed felt a lump rise in his throat, something wasn't right. Peeling himself away from the old photograph he turned around and walked out of the house. He needed to do something, anything but dwell on why she wasn't there, why she wasn't waiting.

Neither one talked as they walked to the cemetery to visit their mother's grave. Ed didn't want to admit it, but his heart felt heavy as he wondered what had happened. A little voice in his head spoke up, 'It has been 7 years...did you honestly think she would wait for you? Especially after you couldn't even say goodbye.' he shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts, but they just kept coming. 'She's probably married and has a whole new life somewhere else.' The voice grew louder, 'You fell in love with her, didn't you realize someone else could easily feel the same way? Didn't you see the way some of the military men looked at her?' His thoughts were put on hold as he herd Al let out a soft cry. Snapping out of his daze Ed noticed they were already in the cemetery. Yet they were not at their mother's grave. "Al, what the..." Ed's voice quieted as he saw Granny Pinako's name across the tombstone in front of him. A feeling of shame and sadness washed over him, no wonder no one was at the house. It was as if time had rewound itself as his mind flashed back to when they had burned down their house, of course she would not stay in that house. Why would she stay in an empty house, especially when they had left her. Placing his hand on the cold tombstone Ed bowed his head. The sounds of crashing waves penetrated his head, he looked around. Surely it had been his imagination, after all the ocean was miles away. Sighing deeply Ed put his hand on Al's shoulder signaling to him as he walked over to the spot where their mother's tomb rested.

Al slowly traced the engraved name on the rock before he stood up and started to walk back to the road. Ed raced to catch up with him, "Hey! Hey AL, WAIT!! What's the matter?" Al stopped in his tracks and was silent for a moment. He slowly turned to face his brother, "Brother, did you hear it too?"

Ed stared at his younger brother, "Hear what?"

"...her."

Ed shook his head, "wait who are you talking about?"

"Ed I heard her voice, it sounded like she was crying."

Ed stared confused searching his brother's face for what was causing him to act so strangely. "Who did you hear Al?"

Al looked down into Ed's eyes, "Winry."

His body stiffening slightly, Ed stared intensely at his brother, "Where was it coming from?! What did she say?!"

Al rubbed his forehead, "I dunno, I just heard her speak; I don't know what she was saying. All I heard was...well I heard waves crashing against the shore."

Ed's mind swam with a mixture of confusing and fear. 'What was going on?'

The brothers made their way to Central to visit Roy Mustang and the old gang. Ed secretly hoped that they might know what happened to her. He kept hearing the same thing in his dreams the past few nights, the same voice...her voice, and the sound of crashing waves. None of this made any sense. Checking into a hotel for the night Ed watched as Al instantly fell asleep. Ed laid in bed with his eyes open thinking about that voice, that girl. His eyelids started to become heavy until he had no choice but to surrender to the darkness.

The voice was getting louder, Winry was speaking to him but he couldn't see her anywhere. Then he finally heard her voice over the ocean waves that were consuming him,

"_I will not worry for you, you'll be just fine. Take my thoughts with you and when you look behind, you will surely see a face that you recognize. Your not alone...ill wait till the end of time, open your mind surely its plain to see your not alone, Ill wait till the end of time for you. Open your mind, surly there's time to be with me."_

Ed felt a breeze sweep his cloak around him until he could no longer breathe. His lungs screamed for air as he tried to pull the cloak off of him. Al shook his brother awake; jerking up Ed managed to pull the entanglement of covers off him. Al looked concerned as he sat next to his big brother. "Brother are you alright?"

Slightly panicked Ed searched the room, but the beauty he was searching for was nowhere to be seen, "What just happened, didn't you hear her?"

Al looked at his brother confusion etched all over his face, "Hear what? All I heard was you thrashing around. What did you hear?"

Ed massaged his head as he heard her voice ringing clearly through his head. He needed to find her and fast. Her words echoed through every bone in his body, "Your not alone...Ill wait till the end of time." His heart ached, 'why didn't I tell her when I had the chance."

* * *

Theres a 90's song "Your not alone"

I dunno I felt inspired to add it to this chapter

Sorry it is a bit random

Until next time…

Amy


	3. Second Chances

****

Chapter 3: Second Chances

* * *

With one final intake of air she let everything go as she plummeted towards the ocean below. 'This love in my heart will never leave. I do not fear the end. Let it come, let it take all of this pain away…far far away.' With a resounding splash and a sickening thud everything went black.

* * *

Ed sat up fast, sweat running down his forehead. No, not again. He put his head in his hands how could his mind torture him like this. It had been about the fifth night in a row that he had seen her in his dreams. Well to be honest she had always been in his dreams…but not like this. This time something was different. She stood there all by herself, until finally she dropped out of sight. Nothing made sense, what did all of this mean. 'Winry, where are you?'

Connor kneeled down at the rivers edge to splash water on his face. Bringing his face out of the water, he ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Looking out across the river Connor gave a cry of shock as he fell backward onto the rocky shore. Standing up he cautiously started to wade through the water to the mysterious body that was propped up on a cluster of rocks. She couldn't have been any older than he was; he flipped her over gently praying that she had a pulse. Putting his head to her chest he heard the softest murmur of a heartbeat. She was bleeding from her head and he had no idea how long she had been like that. Picking her up he quickly made his way to his horse that was faithfully waiting by the nearest tree. Urging the horse to ride faster Connor wondered who she was, and what had happened to her.

Arriving in town Connor stopped at the familiar store front of his parent's clinic. Jumping down he cradled the girl in his arms, his bandana tied around her head to stop the bleeding. "Oh heavens!" Connors mother exclaimed as she examined the young girl lying lifelessly in her son's arms. "Please, I just found her laying on the rivers edge, she's barely breathing." His mother nodded her face slightly paled as she ushered him into the closest room. His mother called for her aid and went about gathering all sorts of supplies.

After about two hours of waiting his mother walked out of the room. She let out a sigh as she spotted her son waiting patiently outside the room. "Well it looks like she's sustained quite an ordeal, judging by the condition of her bruises and her skin it appears that she has been in this state for about a week. Right now she's running a fever." Conner looked confused as she smiled. "How is that good?" She smiled, "If she's running a fever it means her body is fighting, which is a very good sign."

After his mother went about with her regular patients Connor silently slipped into the girl's room. Something about this girl was different, he couldn't figure out what it was but he didn't want to leave her side.

Winry felt a cool, wet cloth on her forehead. Her body ached and her head was spinning. There was a young man who was asleep in the chair next to her bed. She must be in some kind of recovery room…but how did she get there? Suddenly she felt a crushing pain come back to her as she heard the sounds of crashing waves. She felt the tears stream down her face, as the pain racked her body. 'What happened?'

Feeling the girl stir Connor lifted his head to see she was crying. Connor quickly rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" his eyes searched for the cause of this pain. Winry wiped the tears from her eyes, "Where…" her voice cracked from the lack of use, "Where am I?"

* * *

I dunno where Im going with this

perhaps I will turn into a writer by the end of this

haha until then I apologize.

This really isn't as good as I had hoped...hmmmm

Amy


	4. Confessions of a Broken Heart

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confessions of a Broken Heart**

* * *

Ed walked into Mustangs office; the blinds were drawn casting the room in shadows. Pushing his paperwork out of the way Roy beckoned Ed to have a seat. Ed noticed the bags under his eyes as he sat across from him. There was a silent tension between the two before Roy finally broke it with a deep sigh. "Ed, I've been looking for Miss Rockbell for some time now." He dropped his gaze not wanting to look into Ed's eyes, "I'm afraid the only clue I have is her diary." Ed raised his eyebrows, a diary? He never knew she kept a diary, but then again he hadn't even talked to her in years. What did he truly know about her anymore? He felt sick to his stomach as Roy handed him the leather-bound diary. Mustang sat quietly for a moment while Ed traced its bindings with his finger.

"You don't need to read it here, feel free to keep it. Although I must ask that once you are done reading it, I must speak with you first before you do anything else."

Ed nodded still not completely sure what he was talking about but then again he never really knew what he meant.

Gripping the diary in his hands Ed made his way down the deserted pier. Ed sat down on the bench at the very end of the pier and slowly opened the first page of the diary. For a split second a wave of guilt fell upon him as he gazed at her diary, he didn't want to read her private diary, it just didn't feel right. However he had to brush his feelings aside, he had to know what happened to her. Even if this meant feeling her wrath later on, he would gladly suffer as long as she was by his side.

The first 15 to 20 pages were littered with her auto mail notes, but slowly the pages started to turn into something more personal. Ed's heart raced as he found his name halfway down a page.

_I've tried to fill this empty void in my heart with my work. Well as you can guess it hasn't helped. I am just as in love with Ed today as I was the day he left without saying goodbye. There's nothing that can change that, not time, not work, not even other men. For some time now there have been a couple of guys who have come up to the shop with flowers and what not, but I have turned every single one of them down. No matter how hard I try there's just no one that can fill this hole he has left in my heart._

Ed's heart cried out as he reread the last line over and over again. The familiar sense of sickness threatened to overwhelm him when he thought of how he had just left without even a goodbye. He had thought that he was making it easier by not saying goodbye, but he had been horribly wrong. Taking a deep breath Ed picked the diary back up and continued to read. He was dreading the one entry for which he knew she could never forgive him for not being by her side.

_She's gone. The only person in this world that I have left to whom I can call family. This funeral was by far the hardest one I have ever been to. Of course Riza and Roy were there along with Mrs. Hughs and her daughter, but it's not the same. At the end of the day they go home to each other. I have nothing left to go home to. I stood out in the rain after her funeral and cried for everyone who has left this world. I begged Al and Ed to come back to me, but they do not hear me. Being back in that cemetery by myself was haunting. I stopped by Ed and Al's mothers grave; I told her that granny was coming to see her._

_And now as I try to move on I find that I can't. Because at the end of the day all that remains is this empty house and this empty heart._

Ed felt the tears stream down his face, he could hear the pain in every word that she wrote. He couldn't ignore the smudged ink that was made by her tears. He pictured Winry all by herself in that house crying herself to sleep. There was one last entry left in her journal.

_I'm tired. Tired of this breaking heart, tired of being alone. I've waited for years, but they will not return to me. I thought love would be enough to make them come back for me, but I was wrong. I'm useless, no one needs me here. I find that as these days drift by the hole in my heart grows bigger and bigger. I do not fear death any longer; I welcome it as an end to my suffering. An end to this loneliness that I feel. I will finally be able to join them. I have no more tears to shed; instead I will make that final dive into the ocean. A perfect end to this troubled life I have lived. My only regret is that I will never be able to tell Ed that he has been and always will be the love of my life._

The moon had come out, casting an eerie glow over the ocean water. Ed looked at his reflection in the water below. His body started to shake as he finally gave way to the anguished sobs that left his throat. Falling to the ground he screamed her name out across the ocean wishing it wasn't true. "WINRYYYYYY...WINRYYYYYYYY...oh win...I will never love anyone as much as I love you." His voice caught in his throat as he heard footsteps behind him, Mustang placed a hand on his shoulder.

His voice was uncharacteristically soothing, "Ed there's nothing you can do, this is what she wanted."

Ed threw Roys arm off of him as his despair turned to rage, "HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTED?! BECAUSE OF ME SHE..." his voice cracked as he spit out the last words, "because of me she killed herself, because I left her all alone...I...I...didn't even have the heart to tell her goodbye." With that Ed stood up and wordlessly took off down the pier. Mustang called out to him, but he didn't care what he had to say, he didn't care about anything. The only thing that mattered at that moment was her and she was gone.

* * *

Thats all for now

I believe there are several mistakes in this one

I didnt proof read very well

Im trying to edit my stuff

thanks for reading

Amy


	5. Nameless Face

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nameless Face**

* * *

Connor gazed at the young girl with concern, "Miss, please tell me what is wrong?" She just sat there with tears streaming down her face as she stared blankly ahead. He started to panic when she wouldn't answer him; she had sustained quite a blow to her head. "Please miss I need you to answer me, at least tell me your name?"

Winry finally turned her gaze to the young man a perplexed look on her face as her thoughts began to jumble together. "I...I don't know." Her hands were shaking as she realized that she couldn't remember anything. There was something horrible lurking under the sheet of blackness that covered her memories so well. She grabbed his arm gently, "What happened to me?"

Connor was at a loss, he knew she had sustained some brain trauma but he never thought it would affect her memory to that extent. "You can't remember anything?" His cheeks had taken on a slight blush as he realized she was still holding onto his arm.

The tears began to fall harder as she shook her head in disbelief. "How can I not remember anything?"

He struggled to find an easy way to break it to her, "You have just recovered from some kind of incident. All I know is that I found you unconscious down river, about a mile east of here." Suddenly his face lit up as he remembered the photographs they had found on her. "Wait; do you know who these people are? If you could just remember one of them, perhaps they could tell you who you are." He grabbed the faded and water damaged photos and handed them to her.

She hesitantly grabbed the photos. The first one depicted a little girl with her mother and father. Winry felt her heart drop she knew it was her parents from the moment she looked at their faces, but there was something else, "They were doctors...I was really upset when they left." Connor stared at her as she furrowed her brow in concentration. Finally with a sigh she shook her head, that's all I can remember. Her voice grew softer, "I don't remember their names..."There was a drawn out silence as she stared shamefully at the picture, what kind of person couldn't remember their parents names? But it was that second picture which invoked something within her. Once she had turned to look at the second picture she heard it, one name rang through her ears as clear as day, "Edward." Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she studied his face, those golden eyes pierced hers. The second boy in the picture reminded her of a suit of armor. She shook her head, wow she really had lost it, a suit of armor? But she knew who they were, "Edward...and...Alphonse." Her tears stopped as she stared at their faces, "They're my friends."

Winry sat by the river bank trying to remember something, anything. Connor had taken her to the spot where he found her in hopes that something might trigger her memory. A wave of sadness crashed over her as she listened to the sound of the water, but she couldn't quite pinpoint any particular cause of this sadness. She just felt empty inside, devoid of any reason behind her emotions. It was terrifying to think that she might never regain her memory. A voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" a pair of green eyes stared at her.

She smiled at him, "Not at all."

Connor sat beside the girl, "Why so sad?"

Winry let her head hang in disappointment, "I was so sure after remembering those two boys and my parents that I would be able to recall who I am. I feel so ashamed; I can't even remember my own name." Her voice started to trail off, "What kind of person forgets who they are?"

Connor felt himself put an arm around her shoulders; his face blushed a deep red as she put her head on his shoulder. The wind started to pick up causing her to shiver in his arms. He went to pull her closer only she had already pulled away. She had practically jumped up out of his reach, "It's getting cold out, we should probably head back." Feeling slightly confused Connor nodded in agreement and he helped her up onto his horse.

There was something about Connor that drew her in, but she felt something stronger. Winry didn't want to admit it, but for some reason she knew her heart belonged to someone else. For reasons unknown she knew it belonged to that boy from the picture, Ed was his name.

* * *

This chapter is a bit off

Sorry I didnt mean to add my own character

but i promise it will work out

If u know me then u should kno I will probably revise this in the future

but as of right now its ok

Amy


	6. Forgotten Love

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Forgotten Love

* * *

He could see it in every move that she made, every word that she said. Her heart was broken. She would stare off in daze; she would speak his name in her sleep. Connor felt a wave of sadness fall upon him, whoever this Edward was he didn't deserve her.

She had been with them for about a month and they still had no clue as to who she was. He smiled to himself; she fit right into their family. She had even started to help assisting his parents with their patients.

"Really my dear you don't need to work, until you recover. Our family is truly delighted to have you here."

Winry smiled brightly at her, "Oh please I don't want to be a burden on you. Really I don't mind helping out." Winry's smile faltered but she quickly hid the emotion that was suddenly threatening to overwhelm her. "I'll be right back I think I'm going to take a walk."

The cool breeze dried the tears that were streaming down her face, why did the word family stir up such sadness? It was all too confusing. She felt a pang when she thought of the look on Connors face the other day. He had saved her and all she was doing was hurting him. Even she didn't understand her feelings. Connor was kindhearted and he was very handsome, yet for some reason she couldn't give it a chance. There was something about that man, Edward. She must have loved him because he filled her dreams and lingered in her head even when she could remember nothing else.

Exhausted from the day she slowly fell into a deep sleep into which she secretly couldn't wait to see him in her dreams.

"_Winry…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we have to leave you and I'm sorry that we hurt you so much."_

_There was so much love pouring from her that she did the only thing she could think of she pulled his face to hers. Their lips hit sending shivers up her spin. When she finally broke their kiss she felt her heart drop at the look of pain that crossed his face. Feeling the tears well up she looked down, "I'm sorry." With that she turned and ran back to her house._

Waking up out of breath her fingers flew to her lips which were still tingling. There was a pain in her heart that she couldn't escape. There was something about that dream that felt so real that she could have sworn she had kissed that man.

Connor smiled at her as she explained to him her dream. She managed to cut out the whole kiss part and just glossed over their relationship in the dream quickly.

"So in this dream you think that he called you Winry?"

She nodded her head.

His eyes shined as he gazed at her, "Winry…that's a beautiful name. It suits you very well." Expecting a reaction from her he frowned slightly, she had not heard a word he had just said as she stared off lost in her thoughts. Trying to bring her back to reality he let the words slip out of his mouth. "Come take a ride with me?"

Winry snapped back to reality a blush spreading across her cheeks, "But Connor its really late out do you think it's a good idea?"

He held her gaze, "I have something I want to show you."

Winry held onto his jacket as Connor urged his horse onward through the woods.

"Ah were here." He helped her off his horse and grabbed her hand pulling her to the edge.

Winry gazed into the sky that sparkled with stars. There was something eerily familiar about this place. Thinking hard she froze as she turned to find herself at the foot of a steep cliff, the ocean waves crashing below. Completely caught off guard she didn't see that Connor had moved right behind her. He slowly turned her face to him; there was a hard blazing look in his eyes as he pulled her in for a kiss. She felt her heart race as their lips met. He gently grabbed her hands as he smiled warmly at her. She smiled back only to see Edwards face before her. She quickly shook her head trying to rid herself of his image, what was she thinking? Noticing her reaction he quickly let her hands go, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Winry couldn't think straight, everything was so complicated. Why did she keep seeing this guy? She could almost feel him there with her and Connor. There was no way she could tell him about Ed. Trying to fix the situation she plastered a fake smile to her lips, "No I'm sorry, I'm still not feeling all that well." She held her breath hoping that he would take the bait. A pang of guilt crossed her heart as he quickly busied himself worrying over her.

She took one last lingering look behind her as they rode off. It took everything in her power to ignore the figure standing by a tree not too far from where they had just stood. Disgusted with herself she turned back quickly. 'When would she stop seeing him everywhere?'

Ed stood frozen to the spot as he gazed upon the girl who looked identical to Winry in every way. His mouth gaped open when he heard the man with her call her Winry. He bit his lip, why was he doing this to himself? Winry was dead, she wasn't coming back. However as they started to ride away he could have sworn she looked right at him.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update

I dont remember where I was going with this

hahahaha whoopsies

but if your still reading this THANK YOU!

You are wonderful

Amy


	7. Liquid Lies

* * *

**Chapter 7: Liquid Lies**

* * *

Ed slumped to the ground as he let his head drop forward. She had been right before him so many times, and now here he was contemplating what she had done. There was so much truth and insanity to it all. That she had come to the conclusion that it was better to not know what will happen in the afterlife, than to take your chances in the here and now. He let the tears fall as he held his head in his hands. There had always been something more important, something else that required his full attention. Yet here in this cruel world he had finally seen her but she was nowhere to be found. He let the empty bottle in his hands fall to the ground.

Al squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief. He couldn't watch his brother self destruct like this. Kicking away the empty bottle Al threw Ed's arm around his shoulder and began the long road home.

Ed groaned at the light that was now seeping through the window. He knew instantly that Al had helped him back, because no one else could stand him anymore. It had been a year since her death and he couldn't deal with the pain anymore. Sitting up he made his way to the bathroom his head throbbing. Standing in the shower he let the hot water scold his skin as if to burn away his regrets. Sliding down the shower wall he let himself lay on the shower floor. The water rained down, disguising the tears that streamed down his face.

Winry felt it the moment they had arrived at that spot, something about that place was familiar. Her heart was screaming at her to go back. It was the key to unlocking all of it, she was sure of it. Every time she saw Connor she would ask him about that spot. "Why would people go to that spot? I mean what do you think I would be doing there? I just know that something about that spot has to do with me. I mean why else would I have seen him there?" Winry quickly bit her lip as she realized she had let that last part slip out.

Connor turned to her, his face void of the sweetness it usually held. "Why are you doing this?"

Confused Winry replied with hesitance, "What do you mean why am I doing this? I want to figure out who I am."

"Why? Are you not happy being with us?" His eyebrows arched downward in anger. "Why cant you just forget about who you were and just be who you are now."

Winry was taken back by his sudden anger, "Connor how can you say that? I could have a family waiting for me, there could be people looking for me."

Connor stood up and began to walk from the room, "I don't know why you think there is anyone out there who loved you. Obviously there isn't anyone because no one has come looking for you. You dream of this Edward guy, but where is he? I can't believe you would care about people who clearly could care less about you."

Her eyes filled with tears, "That's not fair Connor and you know it."

He shook his head, "Why can't you just forget about him and love me!"

Breathing heavy he walked from the room leaving her stunned in the wake of his anger.

Winry felt the hot tears streak down her face, what was she doing? She was ruining everything; maybe she should just forget the past. The moment she closed her eyes to try and clear her head she saw his face. Her heart raced as his amber eyes pierced her mind. No there was no way she could just turn her back on her past. A chill claimed her body as she thought of Connors harsh words; there was something unsettling about him.

Determination seeping through her veins she snuck out of the house and made her way to the barn. She rode off into the night, back to the place that she couldn't escape. She refused to let her past be forgotten.

Al had lost it, he screamed after his brothers retreating back. "Brother stop! You can't keep doing this to yourself!"

Ed turned around to face his little brother, "Al please I'm not going to drink, I just need some alone time to think."

Al shook his head in sorrow, "Ed I miss her too, but you cant keep this up. Winry wouldn't have wanted you to be this way."

Ed looked down, "I'll be back late, don't wait up for me ok?"

With that he started back to the place where he had seen her. Her voice had been calling to him and as he walked to the cliffs edge he felt her now more than ever. He gasped as he felt her hand touch his, closing his eyes he tried to pretend that she really was there. Only he didn't need to pretend as he found himself face to face with her.

Winry watched as the man walked to the edge. Before she knew it she was right behind him, it was almost instinct that made her want to grab his hand.

They both stared at each other lost in a world of hurt. Ed reached out and touched her face, "Winry?" his voice cracked.

Winry felt her eyes start to water, "Edward?"

* * *

Moral of the story

Drinking is bad

hahaha Im just kidding

Amy


	8. Entrapment

* * *

**Chapter 8: Entrapment**

* * *

Connor sat fuming as he tried to figure out why she would do it. He was livid with anger, she had betrayed him he was sure of it. As he stood in the rain he couldn't help but gaze out at her and that guy with a fury that had awakened deep inside. There was a passion that filled the air between the two of them and he knew that this was the man she had been dreaming of. A bitter lust was seeping from him and he debated what to do next. The fact that she had left without saying a word made him fill with rage. Yet in the back of his mind there was the small voice that reminded him of the cold words he had spoken to her. He clenched his fists as he stared at them. He had to think of a way to end it, she was his and no one else's.

Ed just stared at her, those blue eyes of hers digging right into everything he had lost. Their pain kept them rooted to the spot, neither truly aware of how the other existed in that moment. All he wanted was to feel again, feel the lost love that he had been missing for so long. Their breathing began to speed up as their faces came closer and closer. The air around them seemed to fill with unspoken words.

It was the first time in quite awhile that she remembered something very important. She knew that standing before him she was happier than she had ever been and there was a part of her that knew exactly who he was.

There was a pleading look on his face as he contemplated how it was possible that she was standing before him.

As he began to lean in she felt the water hit her face. Inches was all that separated the silence between them, the rain now pouring down. Then without any hesitation the kiss that she had dreamed about brought them together in a moment of quiet desperation. After a few moments they broke apart, only she was sure she saw the tears slide down his face.

Ed pulled her to him feeling her heartbeat fall in sync to his. She was alive; she was standing before him drenched in the rain her heart beating along with his.

She could barely catch her breath her heart was racing as he pulled her in. Their bodies trembling from the cold of the rain. It was as if the walls that had hidden every memory of hers were tumbling down. Thousands of images flooded her mind, but there was one question that had always haunted her. Finding the courage within her she spoke softly, "Do you love me?"

Ed was stunned at the words that left her lips. He just gazed upon her trying to find a way to explain his love for her; those three simple words just didn't seem to be enough.

"I have always loved you."

Her face fell slightly, "If you love me, why did you let me go?"

Edward felt his heart thump loudly in his chest as he remembered all the times he had left her behind. "I'm not proud of what I've done, but I have never stopped loving you. I don't deserve you, but I will never give up on you."

Her memory went back to the terrible grief she had once felt. Only now all she could feel were his arms around her, and she was truly happy.

A loud noise caught both of their attention as Connor stepped into the light right behind them. Winry felt the heat rise to her face when she realized that he had seen everything. "Oh no Connor wait, this isn't what you think."

With a force unlike the sweet kindness she had always known him to show he punched Edward clear across the jaw sending him flying back to the ground.

Winry screamed in surprise, "CONNOR NO! What are you doing?!"

Stunned by the blow to the jaw Ed tried to sit up but he was too late.

Connor was seething with rage. "You stupid girl I took you in and this is how you repay me? You run off to be with this guy? Did you not just kiss me the other day? What kind of sick game are you playing?"

Winry felt his hand meet her face causing a searing pain before a numbness sent her into darkness.

Ed watched as Connor knocked her unconscious. His body froze as he stared at her still figure on the ground. "What have you done?" the horror he felt sent his mind in a dizzying spiral. Before he could retaliate he watched as Connor took one last swing before he too was led to the darkness of his mind.

Winry woke in a warm bed, her head throbbing painfully. Looking over she saw Connor sitting next to her. The events of the previous night had been taken from her as she just stared at Connor with a smile, forgetting what he had done.

"Winry, how are you feeling?"

Holding a hand to her head she furrowed her brow in concentration, "I don't know my head is killing me, what happened?" She tried to remember but all she could think of was riding off to that spot and then everything was fuzzy. Staring at him curiously her smile faded from her lips, "Oh Connor I'm sorry I just had to go back there, I should have told you."

Connor seemed relieved at her words his face twisting up into a smile, "It's alright, but I need to tell you the truth."

"Truth? What happened to me?"

The hideous jealousy that had grown inside him had been in control for some time now. "Oh Winry it was horrible. I followed you to that spot and that man in your picture he was hurting you." Seeing the fear rise in her eyes he hid his smile, she had lost her memory once again. He continued a sense of sheer pleasure gripping his body. "I turned him into the authorities, he will rot in jail."

Winry couldn't register any of his words; they seemed to spill over her head. She wanted to believe him, but for some reason she couldn't believe that that man would do that to her. There was a part of her that told her he was real; she had found the key she had been looking for. Yet the damage she felt was all too real to forget that something was not right.

Ed awoke to the voice of Roy Mustang. Rubbing his head in pain he tried to figure out where he was, he stiffened as the past events ran through his head. "Winry, where is she?" Mustang turned to face him, his expression unreadable.

Ed was stunned to find himself sitting in a jail cell. "What? What's going on? Where is Winry?"

Roy's face contorted as he slammed Ed to the wall, "Ed what have you done? How could you try to kill her?" He shook his head in rage, "I knew your drinking was getting out of hand, but I never thought it would go this far. And to think I actually believed you when you cried over losing her."

Ed stared at him completely at a loss for words.

His reaction seemed to set Mustang off even worse, "How can you sit here and act so innocent? It's over, that man told us everything that you did. He told us about how you forged that diary of hers, and how you tried to kill her. I just can't believe you would go so far. You're lucky she survived your sick attempts to kill her, and for you to try it again. I don't even know where to begin."

Thinking fast Ed just stared ahead, what was going on? Connor had hurt her, and as for how she ended up with that guy and without her memory in the first place he had had nothing to do with that. Then it hit him, "Roy please, you've got to believe me. I would never hurt her, never! I'm being set up! Please Roy you know me, I would never do that."

Mustang stared at Ed disgust written across his face, "No, thats where you're wrong. I don't know who you are anymore."

With that he left Ed to sit in an empty cell thinking of her and only her. Just what had that guy done to her, and to go so far as to set him up. Just what was he planning to do to her?

Winry stared at her dinner plate her appetite long gone.

"Please dear, I know you've been through a horrible ordeal but you have to eat." Connors mother tried to persuade her several more times before Winry finally excused herself from the table.

Walking outside she stared off towards the sky something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

Fullmetal is in a bit of a pickle

Will Winry regain her memory before its too late?

Till next time...

Amy


	9. False Judgement

* * *

**Chapter 9: False Judgement**

* * *

Ed stared at the gray cell walls that surrounded him. When did everything become so screwed up? There was a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach, Connor was with her he was sure of it. He thought of the way he had hit her, it wasn't settling in the least. A loud bang caught his attention as a guard hit his beat stick against the cells bars to grab his attention.

"Hey Elric you got a visitor."

Ed sat up praying that she had come, that she remembered everything. It was then that he felt his face fall but not for long as Al walked into his cell.

"Oh Al thank goodness, you have to tell them the truth!"

Al wouldn't look him in the eyes as he sat down in the chair in the corner. He put his head in his hands, his voice coming out in a painful tone. "Brother what have you done?"

Ed's eyes widen as his heart began to race. "No, no Al don't tell me you believe them?"

When his little brother failed to answer him Ed felt his blood boil. "You have got to be kidding me! I thought you of all people would know I would never do anything like this!"

This time Al looked up his face red with anger, "No Ed that's where you're wrong! Do you know how hard these past few months have been on me? NO, because you were too busy drinking yourself into oblivion to even realize that maybe I was hurting just as bad as you. I forgave you because I thought you were in as much pain as I was, but now that I know the truth." He dropped his head shaking slightly, "Ed she's all we have…how could you do that to her?" There was another long pause before he got up and walked out of the cell.

Ed couldn't find his words as he stared in disbelief at his brother. He had thought if anything his brother of all people would know the truth or at least believe his words.

Al stopped once the guard had closed the cell bars behind him, "Brother I thought you loved her?"

As his younger brother walked out of the prison Ed fell into the darkness that swept this twilight zone he was stuck in. His anger faded as the loneliness sunk in. "But I do love her…"

Winry woke up shivering from the cold. She glanced at the window and with a groan stumbled out of bed to close it. Before she could fall back asleep her door creaked open as Connor peaked his head in.

"Winry, you asleep?"

With another groan she rolled over to answer him, "Not any more."

Taking that as in invite in Connor made his way over to her and laid down beside her. After a few minutes of nervous silence between the two he put his arm around her snuggling his head into the crock of her neck.

It was curious however, Winry wondered where he had received those bloody knuckles from. As his hand brushed her cheek she winced as a memory of him punching her flew through her head.

"What's wrong?"

Thinking fast Winry instantly touched her face, "Oh I don't think the bruise has healed just yet." She couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded strange as he answered her.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I forgot."

The next morning she had made up her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about that Ed guy and an unsettling feeling about Connor was clearly bothering her. Feeling rather bold and really just wanting answers she told a little white lie and made her way to see the one person she felt could tell her the truth.

The guard yelled one more time at the dazed cell mate, "Hey Elric I said you have a visitor."

Ed just rolled over so that he faced the wall; he wasn't interested in hearing another person falsely judge him. Yet the sound of high heels caught his ears as he curiously looked over his shoulder. Sitting up quickly his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her standing before him. Her beauty radiated off the stark and dreary walls casting sunlight into his darkened cell.

She couldn't believe she was about to confront a man who was accused of hurting her, but for some reason she felt no fear in his presence. The way he wordlessly made her heart race was a very intriguing mystery in itself. Deciding that the silence had to be broken she pulled on all of her courage as she began. "I really don't know why I'm here, it's just I need to know what happened. Please…I need to know why you would do such a thing to me. Did I truly deserve it?" Her eyes stared to glisten with tears.

Edward stared at her a mixture of sadness and pain flowing through his veins. "Winry it's me? Don't you remember me? I swear to you I would never hurt you, you have got to believe me! I love you Winry…I could never hurt you like that."

Winry cut him off quickly his last words had sparked something inside her that scared her. "Then why did you do it?"

Sighing with sadness he grabbed her arms gently, "Please Winry you've got to remember what happened! It was Connor who hit you, he saw us together and he went off on you. Please you have to remember!"

A loud bang resounded as the guard rushed in and slammed him to the wall, "Miss. Rockbell kindly remove yourself from here I will be with you shortly."

Stunned she made her way out of the cell.

"You know the rules Elric, No contact."

Ed just blankly stared ahead; it was all lost. She didn't remember him…maybe it was better this way.

As the guard led her down the hallway she wiped the tear that had trickled down her cheek. If he had really done that to her, why did it hurt so bad to leave him?

A few weeks later; Ed felt numb as he sat in the courtroom listening to a verdict that couldn't come as a big surprise to him. As they led him out of the room his eyes never left hers because he feared it would be the last time he saw them. A wave of sickness washed over him as he watched Connor smile evilly as he placed an arm around her shoulders and then it hit him. He had done that to her, and he could do it again. Catching the magistrate off guard he turned and ran towards her his eyes pleading with everything left in him. "Winry you have to remember me! Please tell them the truth!"

Several more guards rushed towards him as he fought to stay by her side. "NO…LET…ME…GO! Winry please, please remember!" He kept shouting desperate for her to save him but she just stood there, tears falling down her face. His body went limp as he stopped struggling against the guards who had pulled out their guns. Perhaps it was too late; maybe this was his punishment for abandoning her all those years ago. Before they could take him down he spoke one last time, "I could never hurt you, Winry please I love you."

His words seemed to have sparked something as she suddenly let out a shrill scream, "STOP! Stop please, let him go!"

The courtroom went instantly silent at her outburst. She jumped away from Connor, suddenly Edwards words resounded the truth within her own mind.

* * *

One more chapter to go!

Amy


	10. Jealousy's Decision

* * *

**Chapter 10: Jealousy's Decision**

* * *

"But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all" Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

Winry pulled away from Connor and flung herself after Ed. The judge was the first to snap to as he stood up from his bench, "Miss please with strain yourself!"

Winry shielded Ed from the clutches of the court marshal and the two other officers who had been called to assist. "No I wont, he's innocent. He never laid a finger on me."

The courtroom began bustling with whispers at her outburst. No one seemed to notice that Connor had turned a deathly shade of white. Ed stared at Winry relief flooding every inch of his body. She remembered him.

Winry held on tightly to Ed unsure of just what it was she was doing. Taking a deep breathe she turned to stare at Connor. "I remember… it was him." She pointed her finger straight at him causing everyone in the room to turn in his direction. Her voice cracked as the night came flashing back. She had trusted him and he had hurt her. "Connor how could you do this to me?"

The angry giant who was concealed within Connor seemed to spiral out of control as it dawned on him what exactly was happening. He had hurt her, and now he was losing her. Completely losing all restraint he stood up out of his seat and started to move towards Winry and Edward. As he got closer she barely had time to gasp before he pulled out a gun at Ed. However within seconds he had slowly turned it so that it was aimed directly at Winry. "I fucking saved you and this is how you repay me? That piece of shit did nothing but cause you pain and you still love him? What the hell is wrong with you? God help me if I can't have you…no one will."

Winry's breathe came out in panicked rasps as she whispered to Ed who was still crumpled on the ground behind her, "I love you Edward Elric, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did. I could never forget you, not now…not ever."

Edward remained behind her unable to move the handcuffs binding his arms to his back. His mind wound into knots as he glanced back and forth between the gun and the girl in front of him. Her words marked the love in her heart and he wanted nothing more than to reach out to her.

The court marshal had started to reach for his gun, but his actions did not go unnoticed.

"Move one more inch and I swear to you I will pull this trigger." Connors eyes flashed as he pointed the gun point blank at her. A terrible noise halfway between a sob and laugh escaped his throat as his hand tightened on the trigger.

Winry began to shiver as the fear slowly closed in. The tension in the room finally split as the sound of gunshots rang through the air. Winry closed her eyes tightly wishing more than anything that she could disappear from the pain. The same pain she had once given into was now here to finish what she had started on that cliff so long ago. The world was punishing her for her blatant disregard for life. The irony of it all fell upon her because more than anything she wanted to live. Her thoughts ceased as the bullet pierced her skin.

Ed felt Winry fall back on him, her hair draping delicately across her face. Turning his gaze back on Connor Ed was shocked to see he was on his knees his hand clutching his chest. His face slackened as he dropped to the ground; his hand fell limply from his chest revealing a bullet wound to his heart. Several steps behind him stood Riza Hawkeye her face unflinching her gun still pointed directly at him. The courtroom was dead silent with shock. Winry's hair shielded her pale face, but the blood that was now soaking through her clothes revealed the truth.

Ed couldn't register what was going on, the voices around him seemed muffled and weak. All he could see was the blood on his clothes as they carried her away. He barely noticed that Al was at his side until he found himself being led out of the court. His younger brother was a wreck as he stumbled over apologetic word after word. Al's face was filled with sadness and shame as the truth of it all was revealed. Seconds turned into hours which forced him into a game of waiting. Waiting for the charges to be dropped, waiting to be released and waiting for news of her condition.

His voice echoed through the interrogation room like a hollow wind, "I need to see her, please let me go."

The interrogator shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Elric we cant do that."

Ed stood up quickly knocking his chair to the ground, "She could be dying…I'm innocent please let me see her!" the veins in his neck were clearly visible as his anger finally kicked in.

The officer in the corner cleared his throat, "We will let you know as soon as we know. But while we're waiting for news your best bet is to tell us everything. Now tell it from the start, because as far as we're concerned you were proven guilty."

Edward couldn't fight their logic and every moment he spent wasting on them was a moment he was not with her.

After he got done explaining everything the investigator nodded his head and walked out of the room leaving Ed alone with his thoughts. The worst were triggered by the blood stains on his clothes.

'She was so pale.'

Finally the door opened again revealing Roy Mustang.

Mustang spoke quickly his face set in a grim line. "Fullmetal I didn't think I would be saying this but I was wrong. You are free to go." He proceeded to step away from the door watching as Ed slowly stood up and walked out. Right as they passed one another he spoke rather softly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Once he was out of the station Edward did the only thing he could think of, he ran. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. The urgency in every movement of his body pleaded with the ground to get him there faster.

'Don't die on me Winry Rockwell.'

The starch white walls and the dimly lit area of the waiting room were not comforting. The doors to the ICU stood like a grave marker to all those who were forced to stand before them. The faces of family and friends remained glued to the floor each suspended in a moment of waiting. Al and Riza sat together but no words were spoken. The younger Elric brother looked around at all the eyes on the ground and found himself watching the nervous bodies that paced the hallways awaiting bad news. He felt the regret well up inside his thoughts, he had failed. He had failed to see the truth and believe his brother and he had failed to protect his best friend. The sound of swishing doors and footsteps brought his face to meet the doctors. The doctor walked in a straight line his face unreadable.

Ed appeared in the hospital his body run ragged from the distance. As he rounded the corner he was brought into the waiting room. His deep breathing and haggard appearance gathered the attention of all but two, the two talking to a doctor. As Ed got closer his steps slowed as he watched the doctor walk away from Al and Riza. Al hung his head and Riza threw her hands up hiding her face from his view. He cautiously put a hand on Al's shoulder. In return Al picked his head up to level with Ed's revealing the tears that were streaming down his face. Riza pulled her hands down a smile lingering on her lips, "Ed she's going to be ok."

The elder Elric slumped down in the chair beside Al his face mimicking the tears of relief that were spread across his younger brothers. No one questioned the display of emotion by the brothers. They sat there in the waiting room having finally seen the silver lining they had been searching for.

* * *

Oh and by the way I lied

this wont be the last chapter muhahaha

I really thought I was going to end it

but I think I'm going to stick with this one

Amy


	11. Tip of the Needle

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Tip of the Needle

* * *

"I am still inside here  
A little bit comes bleeding through  
I wish this could have been any other way  
But I just don't know, I don't know,  
What else I can do…"

Nine Inch Nails

* * *

Edward woke with a start cringing as the pains in his neck cried out as he forced them to move. Trying to focus his eyes in the dim light he slowly realized he was still in the waiting room. He was alone, he had forced the others to go home and get some sleep. They had kindly objected refusing to leave him there by himself, but he had promptly blackmailed them. He figured he would get about a years worth of their servitude out of their blatnent mistake. They were in his debt and it felt rather good. But now as he lay in a twisted sleeping position in an impossibly uncomfortable chair he found himself staring up into the face of a nurse.

She smiled kindly at him, "Sorry to wake you, but are you Edward Elric?"

Ed stared at her for a moment before the nerves in his brain connected, "Uh yeah that's me."

Her smile deepened, "Well if you'll follow me, Miss. Winry is awake and she is asking for you."

A feeling of relief washed over him, finally he was about to see her. Once he walked into her room he was greeted with a rather harsh scene. Winry was laying in the bed her face a grayish color the bandages on her body making the fear rise up in him. His face must have given away his shock because she faintly tried to smile. "Ed don't look so sad."

He couldn't find any words to say to her as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Ed I'm ok, really."

"Aw Win I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Edward don't apologize, you did nothing wrong."

His voice came out louder than he had expected, "No Win, please I have to say this. I never should have left you, especially when I knew it would hurt you so badly. I shouldn't have led you on for so long only to leave you in the dark." He tilted his head in wonder, "Win why would you wait for me for so long?"

Winry weakly picked up her arm and pulled his face to hers, "I think you should know that love makes a person do crazy things." Before he could answer she had pulled him in for a kiss. The smile lingered on her face for a few minutes after they broke apart. She wrinkled up her nose, "Hey Ed."

"Yeah."

"You should go home."

Ed looked at her strangely, "Winry why would I go home? I'm not leaving you here all alone."

"Well if you must know, you smell."

Ed's eyes flashed with anger but then after a few minutes of thinking he realized she was right. He had gone from jail to the courtroom to a hospital. He chuckled softly, "Alright you win." He waited until her eyes began to close as he continued to hold her hand. The nurse came in shortly after checking her charts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Elric she still needs to get some rest. I am going to have to ask you to kindly wait in the waiting room."

Ed got up and kissed her on the forehead; an irritating thought forming in his head. 'After you made her wait for so long it's finally your turn to do the waiting.' He walked out of the hospital but without really paying attention he ran straight into a woman. Glancing up out of his daze he mumbled his apology and headed out the front doors.

The woman stared at the boy who had just run into her, her face curving into a smile. 'So she was here.'

Winry was pulled from her sleep by the sound of a loud click. She weakly opened her eyes to see someone had locked the door behind them. Feeling rather dizzy she tried to make out the persons face. "Ed is that you?" There was no anser. A small gasp came from her as she realized the person standing before her was Connor's mom. She just stared at Winry a look of loathing on her face. It was unnatural for a woman who had seemed so sweet to have such a cruel expression. She began to walk towards Winry her eyes scanning the scene before her.

"It doesn't quite add up does it."

Winry felt wave after wave of confusion hit her, "I don't understand what are you doing here?"

An evil smile began to curve her lips up, "I mean you wanted to die, yet we gave you life. We took you into our home and now here you are the one living…while my son is DEAD."

Winry hadn't been told of Connors state, the last thing she remembered was his malicious expression as he shot her. From there on out everything was just a blur. Tears began to form in her eyes, "Oh god I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Don't toy with me girl you should be the one six feet under not my son."

Winry looked around nervously, "The doctor will be coming in here any minute now."

Connor's mom threw her head back in laughter, "I'm glad you still think there is hope or did you forget that I too am a doctor. You wouldn't believe how easy it was for me to walk right in here. By the time I'm done with you no one will be the wiser."

She pulled a needle from her pocket, "You horrible girl I am giving you what you so desired." She grabbed Winry's IV tube, "It should only take a few minutes."

Winry shakily grabbed her arm to stop her from piercing her IV tube. "Please, don't do this." Her whole body was quivering with fear, "You're not an evil person why are you doing this?"

She threw Winry's delicate hand off of her arm, "My son was all we had and you took him away." With that she inserted the tip of the needle into the tube and pressed the end down. A small speck of horror displayed across her face before she turned to leave, "I have avenged my son and that is all this is. You are nothing to me and now you will be nothing to anyone."

Winry couldn't cry out, the familiar sense of fear was clouding every part of her brain. A strange thought began to manifest itself inside her mind as she waited for death to come. Maybe just maybe she wasn't supposed to be with the ones she loved. Perhaps it was better this way; anyone who had ever loved her had found nothing but pain and death. She closed her eyes tightly, well it would end shortly.

Ed couldn't figure out why something was bothering him so much as he walked out of the hospital. Then it hit him. His mind flashed back to the courtroom, the woman's face who he had just bumped into was there sitting next to Connor. He stopped short his feet planted firmly in place. 'What would that boy's mother be doing in this hospital?' He was positive that they had pronounced Connor dead on the scene. The scene of him crashing into her replayed a hundred times in his mind before it paused at the split second that he had looked at her face. That expression he had seen it before. All of the pieces of the puzzle pulled together as if magnetized, it was the same face Connor had when he had shot Winry.

Ed turned around to stare at the hospital his face going pale. "Shit."

Riza and Al were both sitting in Central headquarters a few miles from the hospital. Mustang joined them shortly after his face still grim. "Well I guess we really blew it."

Riza raised her eyebrows, "You think?" The sarcasm spilled from her words.

Al shook his head, "If brother wasn't so worried about Winry I'm pretty sure he would have let us have it."

Mustang looked up thoughtfully, "Hey didn't he say that he was going to stop by today after he got back from the hospital?"

Riza frowned slightly, "That's right he should have been here by now." Her face grew panicked, "You don't think Winry's condition got worse do you?"

Al was out of his seat before anyone could answer Riza's question, "Well I'm not going to sit around and find out, I'm going."

Roy and Riza stood up as well following him out of the room. Once they arrived at the hospital they noticed a woman staggering in her walk a crazed look on her face. Al noticed her and grabbed her arm before she could walk past them. "Hey wait aren't you…"

She stopped trying to walk away and turned to stare at the three of them, "Ah I recognize you all, but I have to warn you." She started to laugh her eyes bulging with a lunatic style, "There's no saving her now."

All three of them stared horrified at the woman who they slowly recognized as Connor's mom.

Al shouted into her face, "What have you done to Winry?!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update

But I think this one has its good points

Kisses

crazy lady

revenge

oh my

Amy


	12. Medicine in her Blood

* * *

**Chapter 12: Medicine in her Blood**

* * *

Al slammed the women to the wall his anger licking at every bone in his body. "What have you done to her?!" He could hear the quiet murmurs of innocent bystanders as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes. However at that moment nothing else mattered, all that mattered was that he found out what was going on. The lady refused to speak her mouth opening slightly only to emit an evil chuckle. Al stared menacingly into her eyes; becoming close enough that he could see every line in her face. He had never been a violent person by any means but when someone threatened the life of one of his friends or in this case family... there was no telling what he wouldn't do.

Riza seemed to sense the impending danger if the lady continued to remain silent. "Al let her go, Ill take it from here. You go to Winry's room with Roy." Mustang seemed a bit taken back by the forceful tone in her voice and the way that she was taking command of the situation but went along with it without any hesitation.

The hospital hallways buzzed with machines and whispers, but as Ed ran through them he would neither hear them nor would he care. As his feet hit the tiled floor with a steady beat he couldn't help but think of the circle in which he felt he was running. Everything looked the same. "Shit!"

A nurse holding up a chart nearby eyed him skeptically over her reading glasses, "Excuse me sir visiting hours are over." He came skidding to a halt in front of her, ignoring the look she was sending him.

"Please I need to check up on my friend, I just can't seem to remember what room she was in."

Haughtily she stuck her nose up in the air at him, "Well I'm sorry sir but this is a hospital not a hotel, I do not cater to you. I said visiting hours are over, you can visit your friend tomorrow when they begin again."

Ed glared at her, "You don't understand I think she might be in danger, please I just need to see her once and then I'll go." He tried to keep the growl out of his voice to appease to her, but his efforts were rather futile. Seeing that he was getting nowhere he sidestepped her and continued to make his way down the hallway, the nurse's loud objections following him. It was then that he ran smack into two men; it had to be security guards. He cursed loudly as he tried to stand up quickly but he only found himself face to face with one irritated Roy Mustang and a frazzled Al.

"Brother! Thank goodness, so she didn't get to her." His face fell slightly when he caught onto Ed's confused stare. "You…you left her?"

Ed finally seemed to find himself, "I don't have time for this, we have got to find her room."

Al however grabbed his wrist.

"Al what are you…" Ed stopped objecting when he read the name on the room beside them correctly. There it was 'Rockbell, Winry'. He grabbed the handle but it didn't budge. Swearing profusely Ed pulled at the door his panic starting to emerge. "WINRY! WINRY OPEN THE DOOR!"

No answer followed his screams. Without warning he slammed his body against the door, in the back of his mind he could hear the sounds of security personnel approaching. With one last test of brute strength he managed to break the lock and flung himself through the door.

He choked out a sob when he saw her eyelids fluttering, her weak voice drifting through the air. "Ed…"

Ed braced himself afraid of what damage had already been done. "Win what has she done to you?" He didn't mean for his voice to sound as broken as it did, he needed to be strong.

Winry's mouth started to move but no sounds came out, then with a shuddering breath she let her eyelids close but her lips formed a beautiful smile. Opening her eyes once more she gathered her strength her mouth twitching up at the edges, "Don't worry Ed, my parents were doctors."

Ed just stared at her horrified she must be losing it if she was thinking her parents were still alive. He only turned his attention away from her as the sound of someone running into the room drew his eyes.

Riza ran over to where Winry lay turning to Ed. "That woman put something in her IV…" Before she could finish her sentence everyone watched stunned as Winry held up her IV tube.

"I pulled it out before she even injected the needle in it." Her smile lingered for a moment. "She never even checked if it was really in my arm, she must have forgotten that I grew up under the wings of two doctors."

Ed cursed softly his hair covering his face, "Aw Win you truly are something else."

Breaking off the touching moment between the two a nurse came in followed closely by a doctor.

"Alright what is going on here?"

Winry who seemed to have been at her limit slowly fell back against the pillows, her face paler than ever. Before Ed could say anything more they forcefully pushed everyone out of the crowded room.

Ed resisted the most, "No, I'm not leaving her again. Last time I left her someone just waltzed on in here and…"

"Mr. Elric please let me do my job."

With the help of Al Ed finally removed himself from the room and resorted to pacing the waiting room. Riza shook her head, every now and then they could make out an "I hate hospitals" and "stupid nurse lady" followed by "bastard colonel".

Roy looked up irritated by the nickname but held his tongue; which was a first. Everyone knew Ed was just worried.

Finally the doctor came out a bright smile on his face. "Uh Mr. Elric?"

Ed rushed over. "She's fine right?"

The doctor nodded his head, "She's going to be just fine. We are going to keep her a couple more days just until she regains her strength and then I see no reason why she can't go home."

Ed hid his face as he sat back down. No one said a word after that; they all pretended to be more interested in the ceiling as the tears rolled down his face.

It wasn't long until the silence was broken by the sound of angry voices down by the nurses station.

"Sir there is no smoking here! Excuse me sir this is a hospital you can't smoke here!"

The unmistakable voice of Jean Havoc resounded down the hallway, "Get off my back lady I'm just delivering news!"

Ed looked up quickly brushing his face with the sleeve of his coat.

While everyone gave Havoc a curious look Riza answered their silent questions. "Havoc is it all taken care of?"

He nodded his head as he sat down with them. "Yup crazy lady is all locked up. She admitted everything."

Riza smiled at him, "Thank you." Following her thanks she quickly turned on him giving him a smack on the head. "You idiot this is a hospital why the hell are you smoking?"

Ed grinned as he observed the argument between the two of them. At least things were starting to go back to normal. Or well as normal as they could be.

* * *

Almost there!

I do apologize for not adding Havoc sooner

he is my fav of those guys

Amy


End file.
